Chance Encounter
by mzfaithlehane
Summary: Talking about one thing can possibly lead to another. Especially when a genius appears right in front of you. Featuring a character from the BAU.


"Man, that case was really weird," Tony said, fixing the tie on his suit. The team solved the murder of Valerie Barnes, but the true killer was the one that they least expected. They really never dealt with child sociopaths, and this one just haunted them.

"Yeah, I mean, we've dealt with many people before, but not like this," Bishop said, looking around for Jake. McGee was seriously regretting his costume and decided to take it off. He found another costume in Abby's closet, albeit with a leather jacket. You can imagine the Grease jokes.

"You think that the FBI would've helped," McGee said.

"Well Danny Zuko, at least you didn't talk with that serial killer," McGee gave him a death stare. Tony just kept going. "He gave me the hibbie-jibbies." They all finished their drinks and was heading to get another one when a tall, lean man appeared in front of them in ruffles. Tony was baffled, McGee was shocked, and Bishop was mesmerized. All of them just stood there for about two minutes until the guy broke the silence.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly, waving his hand. They broke out of the heavy spell and started to talk like he wasn't there.

"I mean, who knew that it was Rachel Barnes. Out of all people, she had to be the sociopath," McGee said. The guy immediately caught on and interjected himself into the conversation.

"A sociopath?" he asked. They just kept going like nothing happened.

"A Navy commander's wife got killed in her home. We were investigating whether it was an act of terrorism or if it was linked to her job as a therapist. Turns out that her daughter, Rachel Barnes, was the one that killed her. Bonus, she was also a sociopath," Bishop explained.

"You can imagine the look on his face when he figured out it was her. Gibbs arrested her and the judge is going to send her to a psych ward. I can't even imagine what he is going through," Tony said.

"Who's Gibbs?" the guy. The trio finally noticed him and became frozen again. They snapped out of it five seconds later and started to explain again.

"Gibbs is our boss of sorts. A former Marine sniper, now federal agent, he's a bit of a hardass and gruff, but good guy all around," Tony said.

"A federal agent?"

"Yeah, we all are," McGee said.

"Where?"

"NCIS, but you probably don't know what it is-" Bishop said, but she got cut off at the last word.

"NCIS, formerly known as NIS. It's primary function is to investigate all crimes involving the United States Navy and Marine Corps and their families. But its official mandate includes national security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, cyber warfare, and the protection of U.S. naval assets worldwide. Fun fact, it is mostly civilian with a presence in 40 countries worldwide!" he explained. They just looked at him with shock and awe.

"But you guys already knew that, didn't you?" he asked shyly.

"Where you get that from, Wikipedia?" Tony asked in a curious tone.

"Not really, but I did some research online. I mostly got it from books in my free time."

"Free time?" McGee asked.

"I'm a federal agent too, but just in the FBI instead."

"You look a little young to be one," Tony said.

"I get that a lot. Granted, I did get in when I was 21." They looked in shock and awe once more.

"Who are you?" Bishop finally asked.

"SSA Spencer Reid. My colleagues introduce me as Dr. Spencer Reid. And you are?"

"I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Call me Tony for short." He notioned for McGee to go next.

"Special Agent Tim McGee." He notioned for Bishop to go next.

"Probationary Agent Ellie Bishop. Former NSA analyst. So what unit do you work for?" she asked while getting them all drinks. She gave him one, which he gladfully accepted.

"Is this non-alcoholic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, and I'm in the BAU." They almost spit out their drinks at that comment. The three of them couldn't believe that a guy as young as him can be in the BAU, more or less an SSA.

"How old are you?" McGee said in a tone that would concern the both of them.

"35, I just turned a couple of weeks ago." They were still looking at him in shock.

"Are you some kind of genius Thomas Jefferson?" Tony asked.

"It's actually Benjamin Franklin and yes, I am a genius. More specifically, I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." Tony kind of laughed it off and started making jokes.

"Well, McGenius, I guess this kid manages to beat you by 30 IQ points." Reid looked at him with a curious look.

"That's not completely true Tony. I have an IQ of 159 by the way, so technically, he beat me by 28 IQ points."

"Abby is a genius too, although she has an IQ of 179, so he still beats her by 8 IQ points," Bishop said.

"Hey, the only one that comes close is you," McGee pointed out.

"True, I do have an IQ of 180, an eidetic memory, and can read 10,000 words per minute. But I still don't come close. Especially when he has his looks!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, with those eyes, jawline, and face; you're cute."

"Scratch that out, he's pretty," McGee said.

"No, he's handsome," Tony said, surprisingly not making a movie reference.

"No, he is absolutely hot!" Bishop said, completely ignoring Reid again. Reid was embarrassed, but had to ask them about NCIS.

"I have a question, what do you guys investigate?" He got their attention with that one question. Their minds were going through everything, but to come up with one answer was tricky for them.

"We handle all kinds of things," Tony said. "Like murder, assault, robbery, terrorist threats, even just an 8-ball of cocaine." Reid had his interest peaked.

"Like you said, we also handle cyber-crimes, protection services, and gathering surveillance, etc." McGee explained.

"And sometimes we get serial killers as well, but that hasn't happened since... When was that again?" Bishop asked.

"Probie, that was a time when Ziva was around. I think that was the Port to Port killer, am I correct, McGenius?"

"Tony, that was like four years ago. Bishop, if we have to explain, it would take a comprehensive list, locking ourselves up in MTAC, and six months worth of food."

"You do realize that everybody from the NSA to the CIA were briefed on that right?"

"Um, who's the Port to Port killer?" Bishop appointed herself to explain.

"Jonas Cobb, aka the Port to Port killer, was a serial killer NCIS was appointed to investigate. You guys didn't get the case as you were dealing with the aftermath of Agent Prentiss's supposed death." Reid nodded as he remembered the events of her death.

"He was a Navy Lieutenant who participated in Operation Frankenstein to become an elite super soldier. Let's just say that he had a murderous rage after that, and multiple agencies were called in to help. NCIS tried to get the BAU, but couldn't get another team. He's dead, but he will still live on in our hearts." Reid was horrified at the explanation. Their minds were still cloudy after Emily's death, but they could've helped. Then Reid got a text from Garcia. _Boy Genius, got a case in Michigan. Wheels up in 40!_

"Um, I have to go, but my number is 702-555-0103. Call me if you have any problems."

"Any problems with what?" Tony asked.

"Just any problems that require another genius." Then he just headed out in a hurry. The three of them looked at each other confused. Bishop and McGee put the number on their phones while Tony was downing his drink.

"I know he's from the BAU and everything, but shouldn't he have a girlfriend or something?" Bishop asked.

"I have no clue Probie, but whatever it is, time will tell," Tony said. They all just moved on from the conversation that just happened, but who's to say that number wouldn't come in handy someday?


End file.
